<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't know what we summoned, but I think he's our friend now by gingerlegend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291394">I don't know what we summoned, but I think he's our friend now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerlegend/pseuds/gingerlegend'>gingerlegend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Whitechapel Clan" [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Babysitter's A Vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerlegend/pseuds/gingerlegend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny thought it'd be fun to summon a demon on Halloween. It didn't work out the way he planned, but for once, things were less dangerous than expected. Now he and Ethan had a new friend, a strange otherworldly being who called himself Buck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Whitechapel Clan" [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't know what we summoned, but I think he's our friend now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why have you brought me here?" the figure said, slowly, as if savoring the feeling of each word.<br/>
The figure stood in the chalk circle Benny had drawn. It was shorter than he or Ethan had expected, but then they really hadn't expected this to work.<br/>
"Better question: where is 'here,' and who are you?" the figure pointed toward Benny, but not quite at him. It stepped out of the circle, clumsily ruining the chalk markings.<br/>
"Aw, man! It took me almost two hours to get that ready!" Benny said. "Hi, uh… demon… guy, you're on Earth."<br/>
"That… doesn't help."<br/>
The figure had olive skin, but the skin shimmered in the light, very faintly. It had two antlers, a mess of curly brown hair, and its eyes were shut tight.<br/>
"Wait…" the figure said, its expression blank and its voice emotionless. "You called me a… demon. I am not sure what you mean."<br/>
"Oh, um…" Benny stammered. "What do you call yourself?"<br/>
"I… My name is Buck," the figure said, "I don't know what else there is to say about my identity, so I will leave it at that until further notice."<br/>
"Benny, his mouth hasn't opened, even while talking," Ethan pointed out.<br/>
"He's had his eyes closed too," Benny added.<br/>
"Hey, uh… Buck? Do you have eyes?"<br/>
"I would rather not harm anyone," Buck said, "so I cannot show them."<br/>
Benny and Ethan left the subject alone. They both got the sense that they didn't want to know. With their luck, they'd probably find out soon anyway.<br/>
"We can get you some sunglasses or something," Ethan offered. "So you can see without, uh, hurting people."<br/>
Buck nodded. "Thank you."</p><p>Twenty minutes later, they returned with a pair of cheap sunglasses, but Buck was already wearing a pair of glasses. The lenses were shining, as if they were glowing on their own.<br/>
And next to Buck was Evelyn, arms crossed and looking disappointed.<br/>
"Oh, g-grandma… I can explain," Benny stammered.<br/>
"Let me save you some time. You figured you'd summon a demon on Halloween, but you accidentally pulled this being into our world, didn't you?"<br/>
"She's got you there," Ethan muttered.<br/>
"You're lucky you had the wrong incantation. This being seems docile, unlike demons."<br/>
"She gave me these special glasses," Buck said. "The energy my eyes let off is converted into light."<br/>
Benny didn't really get it, but his grandma wasn't scolding him, so he didn't really care.<br/>
Evelyn turned to Buck. "I'll be looking into sending you back to your home, but until I've figured that out, you can use the guest room. Benny will show you the way."<br/>
"Thank you very much, ma'am," Buck said.</p><p>"Excuse me, but I never got your names," Buck said as Benny and Ethan showed him to the guest bedroom.<br/>
"Oh shoot. I guess we forgot to do that, huh?" Benny said sheepishly. "I'm Benny."<br/>
"And my name's Ethan."<br/>
"Nice to meet you," Buck said.</p><p>It wasn't until late that night that something occurred to Ethan. How did Buck know English? It was strangely convenient. He was too tired to call Benny and bring it up, but he could easily just ask tomorrow. It didn't really matter anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>